memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Deceptions, Part II
(DC volume 2) | number = 47 | miniseries = | minino = 2 | writer = Howard Weinstein | penciller = Rod Whigham | inker = Arne Starr | colorist = Tom McCraw | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Alan Gold | omnibus = | published = May 1993 | format = | pages = | story = | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2290 | stardate = 8625.2 }} "Deceptions, Part II" was the 47th issue of DC Comics' 1989 [[star Trek (DC volume 2)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Howard Weinstein and illustrated by Rod Whigham. Summary Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 8625.2 : The is approaching Mardelva. We've been unable to establish communications with the planetary government or Spock and the shuttle '' .'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : Beaming down to meet with Prime Minister Kalfia and size up the situation. The ''Galileo and her passengers remain… unaccounted for.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : Per Starfleet orders, I have been forced to leave the search fro the missing shuttle and passengers in Mardelvan hands. Meanwhile, with engineer Vayla's help, ''Enterprise sensors have been recalibrated to enable us to track dwon the Mardelvan's stolen ship. If this EX-300 is as good as the Mardelvans claim, we may never catch up, anyway. But if we do, what kind of opponent will we face''.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : Approaching the next Mardelvan outpost. We've been unable to reestablish contact since their initial distress call. References Characters :Berg • Pavel Chekov • Garad • Kalfia • Khezri • James T. Kirk • Klaa • Leonard McCoy • Sean Michaels • Saavik • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Vayla • Vixis • Yankowski • unnamed Mardelvans • [[unnamed USS Enterprise-A personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise-A personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise-A personnel|USS Enterprise-A personnel]]) Starships and vehicles : ( refit heavy cruiser) • EX-300 • ''Galileo'' (NCC-1701-A/05) (type-4 shuttlecraft) Locations ;the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants : Mardelva Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise : bridge Races and cultures :Human • Mardelvan • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Klingon Empire • Starfleet Science and technology :alien • anatomy • atmosphere • command chair • energy • humanoid • intercom • lifeform • matter • medicine • sensor • space • spacecraft • starship • star • star system • time • transporter • warp drive Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • chief engineer (captain of engineering) • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • doctor • engineer • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • pilot • officer • security chief • science officer • tactical officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) Other references :captain's log • captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) • clothing • command division • communications • conn • helm • log entry • mister • navigation • planet • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • technology • title • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;stardate 8625.2, 2290 (2290s chronology, ''Enterprise'' voyages) : Enterprise investigates the shuttle crash. Appendices Images dC2 47.jpg|Cover image. vayla.jpg|Vayla. mardelvancorpses.jpg|Mardelvan corpses (unnamed Mardelvans). Connections | before = Deceptions: Coup d'Etat | after = Deceptions, Part III }} : Coup d'Etat | after = Deceptions, Part III }} : Coup d'Etat | nextMB = Deceptions, Part III }} | before = #46: Coup d'Etat }} | after = #48: Deceptions, Part III }} }} External link * category:tOS comics